ytptranscriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Mix-A-Lot Shakes Out a Turbo Turd
'YTP Sir Mix-A-Lot Shakes Out a Turbo Turd '''is a 2017 YTP by cs188. The source material is the music video for Sir Mix-A-Lot's Baby Got Back. Cast Woman 1, Becky, Man, Sir Mix-A-Lot, Woman 2, Michael Rosen, Bill Nye, Men Transcript WOMAN 1: Oh my God, it's Beck. of Beck ["Wait, who the hell is Beck?"] WOMAN 1: Becky, look at her big. It is so butt. Sheellushllsh. Look at her dick. I can't believe it's just so big, it's like out there, I mean, ugh, gross. She looks like a Total prostitute, OK? TOURETTES GUY: Don't talk shit about Total! WOMAN 1: I mean, it's just so round, it's like, God. Look! Gross. It's just so ... black! SIR MIX-A-LOT: I lahlelahlelike boys' butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers cannot lie, and when a brother walks in with a itty bitty waist and a big dick in your face you get sprung, ngg, unng, nnnunng. Wanna pullup, 'cause you noticed that butt was '''fluffed. '''Deep in the G she's wearin', I'm hooked and I can't stop swearin', oh dammit you fat fuckin' bitch, lahl, um um um um, I'm tired of masturbatin' to my mama's average butt. Uoah uoah woah. My homeboys tried to warn me, but that buttcheese sweat makes- WOMAN 2: M-m-me so horny! SIR MIX-A-LOT: M-m-m-ooh-ooh! Michael Rosen got back! MICHAEL ROSEN: Mmmm! SIR MIX-A-LOT: Yeah baby! scratch sounds ROSEN tongue clicking MICHAEL ROSEN: Nice. SIR MIX-A-LOT: S-s-s-s so I'm lookin' at yo-yo's. Nan. So fellas! MEN: Yeah! SIR MIX-A-LOT: Fellas! Grab your left nut make your right one jealous! MEN: What? SIR MIX-A-LOT: Shake it! MEN: Shake it! SIR MIX-A-LOT: Shake it! MEN: Shake it! SIR MIX-A-LOT: Shake that nasty butt! Baby gotta shit! Uhahuh, uhahuh, uhah, I like 'em brown and big, I want 'em real thick and juicy! Mix-A-Lot's in trouble, beggin' for a piece of that Butthole Pizza. scratch sounds Wew, wew, wet. Got it goin' like a turbo turd noises. You say you wanna poo in my bed? Beeeyeeeyeeeyeeey. 'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong, and I'm down to get the lotion on! Sauce! [''CS only does this because it's fun to annoy his viewers] [THICC] [THICC] SIR MIX-A-LOT: 'Cause your waist is fat and your curves are kickin', and I'm thinkin' about stickin', my dick in, the chicken. [UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH!] SIR MIX-A-LOT: I'm tired of playin' Warcraft and on and on on and on on and on on and on on. My buns don't want none unless you got big cock ahahahaahaahaah. You can have them Cheerios, I'll keep my Anaconda-Os. Butt butt butt butt butt butt. To hell with Marilyn Manson. And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like a tree! Trees got bark! [your face right now] SIR MIX-A-LOT: Bibibibibibibibibibibi Bill Nye the Science Guy makes-- WOMAN 2: M-m-me so horny! BILL NYE SHOW: Bill Nye the Science Guy! Bill Nye, the Science Guy. Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill! Bill Nye the Science Guy! BILL NYE: Science rules! BILL NYE SHOW: Bill Nye the Science Guy! Inertia is a property of-- SIR MIX-A-LOT: Shakin' that healthy butt! I want a real triple-X slut. So ladies if you wanna shit on me, dial 911. Baby back ribs. Category:YTPs Category:Cs188